


"Emperor's Edge" Poetry

by KtwoNtwo



Series: The Emperor's Edge Collection [4]
Category: The Emperor's Edge Series - Lindsay Buroker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtwoNtwo/pseuds/KtwoNtwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems composed in relation to the Emperor's Edge novels.  Includes limericks so be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quest for a Pardon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happened after I read the first novel in the series.

There was an ex-enforcer Lockton, Amaranthe.  
Who set out to protect the Turgonian Emperor.  
From threats, including that of a notorious assassin.  
Her protection scheme included convoluted plans,  
And assembling unlikely heroes into a team.  
To save the Empire and obtain a pardon.

From what exactly does she need a pardon?  
What horrid crime was committed by Amaranthe?  
And what of the members of her team,  
What merited them a bounty from the Emperor?  
Was it the result of mislaid, miscarried plans,  
Or the result of association with an assassin?

Sicarius is the infamous assassin.  
He is not interested in a pardon,  
He is, however, concerned about the plans,  
Those complex schemes concocted by Amaranthe.  
He fears they will not save the Emperor  
And that all will be lost if he joins the team.

Forge is the group arrayed against the team.  
It was they who set up the assassin,  
To take the fall for the killing of the Emperor,  
(an act for which there would be no pardon.)  
It would have worked but for loyal Amaranthe,  
Who devised a way to completely foil their plans.

The enemy will always mess up best laid plans.  
So also will flaws within the team.  
Luckily they have the burbling talents of Amaranthe,  
And the black alien knife of the assassin,  
To assist them in obtaining a pardon,  
And to save the life of Sespian, the Emperor

Unfortunately in rescuing the Emperor,  
Revelations of responsibility are not within the plans.  
Sespian does not see a need to give a pardon,  
To redeem the honor of the whole team,  
Or to lift the bounty on the assassin,  
Even though he has some feeling for Amaranthe

There will be no pardon from the Emperor  
despite Amaranthe’s best laid plans  
the team, including the assassin, will continue living on the edge.


	2. On Contest Writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written as a musing on my first attempt to write quasi-explicit fiction in response to a forum contest.

For the feast of love I must compose  
And enter into the contest fray  
A turgid tale in purple prose.

Plot bunnies threaten my repose  
Each new idea more outré  
For the feast of love I must compose.

Paring characters in loving duos  
Amorous activity night or day  
A turgid tale in purple prose.

Choosing how much to expose  
And whether or not to fade to gray  
For the feast of love I must compose.

I could write two, I do suppose  
Into each type I could foray  
A turgid tale in purple prose.

Describing occurrences in bedclothes  
Is harder than writing swordplay  
For the feast of love I must compose  
A turgid tale in purple prose.


	3. Limericks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A variety of Limericks that spontaneously happened due to forum discussions. This chapter will most likely be updated from time to time.

"A Marblecrest's lot," he bemoaned,  
"Means doing what the family condoned.  
To marry a shrew,  
They want me to do,  
I'd much prefer to be disowned."

********

There was a young lady from Stumps,  
Who was blessed with a good pair of bumps.  
With his approval tacit,  
She showed him her asset,  
And charmed him right out of his slumps!

********


	4. Haiku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various haiku and haiku sequences that resulted from forum discussions. This chapter will most likely be updated from time to time.

Hindsight ever perfect:  
Release of an assassin  
Not a smart idea!

********

**Happy Trails**

Hair leaving a trail  
to follow along southward  
ending at pleasure

Hair between your teeth  
Can be a major buzz kill  
Flossing is a help

Mustache that extends  
Down in two lines unending  
A trail not to take!


End file.
